What happens when the Seven discovers the Books
by ThatWeirdGreekyLatino
Summary: A small idea I dreamt last night. What happens when Annabeth reads the whole Percy Jackson series,and soon ends up making entire camp know about it?
1. Cheese sandwiches

Okay,I'm sorry but I can't help it anymore. I have been holding this for WAY too long.

* * *

Annabeth had not come out of her cabin for more than a day. All her meals were carried in by Percy,who came out as soon as he went in. Her siblings hoped he would be able to convince her to come out,but he failed.

 _"What_ is she reading?" Leo asked. "Leo Valdez's autobiography?"

Piper rolled eyes.

"Okay. I'll ask her that." Percy nodded,holding a plate of cheese sandwiches safely. "Any _other_ things I have to ask her?"

"If she's angry with any of us." Hazel suggested.

"Point taken." Percy nodded.

* * *

"HOLY WHAT?!" Percy yelled. "I swear,Annabeth! I haven't been telling any mortal about nothing!"

"But...I don't care! I. Need. To. Read." Annabeth went back to reading. The book was titled, _'Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian.'_

Annabeth sniffed,"I love you Percy."

"Yeah,I love you too." Percy said.

"NOT YOU SEAWEED BRAIN!" She yelled at Percy. "The book Percy who turned immortality for me."

"Oh." Percy said awkwardly. "It's the same person,right?"

Annabeth whimpered,her eyes glued on the book.

"Oh god,girls and their books." Percy muttered under his breath.


	2. Someone howled at night

Loud howling was heard in the middle of the night from the Athena Cabin.

Percy had rushed to see what was wrong,only to see the entire Cabin immersed in their own edition of the _Percy Jackson_ series.

One was reading Lightening Thief. One was Reading Titan's Curse. The howling girl at the end of the room was reading the Battle of the Labyrinth. Percy sighed. One guy was sobbing uncontrollably,whispering,"Nico..."

Percy supposed he had read the about the House of Hades.

Annabeth sat reading the Blood of Olympus,whimpering slightly.

"ANNABETH!" A girl yelled. "Will Nico-?"

"Yes...Nico likes Will..." Sobbed Annabeth. A shocked gasp filled the cabin as everyone looked up from their books at Annabeth.

"I was asking whether Nico dies." The girl said.

"Umm...sorry to disturb,but is everything all right here? The cabin sounds like Akhlys wandered in here." Percy asked.

By now a few other campers had assembled at the entrance of the Athena Cabin.

"What's going on?"

"They're reading something."

"Maybe failed a test?"

"They are ATHENIANS!"

"Maybe they failed together."

Percy sighed again.

"May I know what is going on here?" Chiron asked,making way for himself.

He saw the tear stained faces of most of the Athena Cabin members and guessed something wrong was going on.

"We will speak of this in the campfire tomorrow. " Chiron smiled. "I think we all would like to know."


	3. Author Note!

THANK YOU LOVELY REVIEWERS FOR YOUR COMMENTS! I'M SO HAAPPPAY! MWAH,MWAH,MWAH,MWAH TO ALL OF YOU!

Thanks to: LoneAuthoress

LittleDeformedOne

TheBookFiend

And four other guests whom I don't know (-_-' sorry) for my 'Colours of Light and Dark.'

LoneAuthoress for 'I won't let go.'

LoneAuthoress and ThunderWolf7226 for my 'Memories' fic.

LoneAuthoress and Tiyajudit34 for my 'Random Solangelo Dump Ground.

To Tiyajudit: Aww thanks. It's okay to be a fan shipping couples.I mean,what's a fandom without ships,eh sis? (cough,solangelo,cough)

LoneAuthoress for my 'HeadCanons of the seven'

LoneAuthoress and Mycupofteaa for my 'The Tapestry' fic. I'm actually sort of scared to say it,but I'm idea-less for that fic and I might...sorta...stop it. But you can all help me but giving ideas in the comments :D.

To LoneAuthoress:Yo girlfriend,ya need to chill. right now,I'm not even sure what I'm gonna do with the story. So...let's see what evil I can put in there...*evil author laugh* MUHAHAHAHAHAHA

LoneAuthoress

allen r

Cheeselover

TiyaJudit34

for my 'What happens when the seven discovered the books'

But thank you,all of YOU! Coming new to Fanfiction,I was scared no one would like my stories.

BUT NOW I'M GONNA WRITE MORE STORIES,I'M NOT SCARED ANYMORE :D

I'm glad everyone puts up positive comments for me!

...

...

Why am I writing like this

F this.

I JUST WANT TO SAY I LOVE YOU ALLL!

AND I'M GONNA UPDATE RIGHT NOW!

LoneAuthoress: Someone fed her sugar

LoneAuthoress: And I MOST definitely did not have a Cola party with her in her pantry

LoneAuthoress: And we didn't eat the gummy bears,counting the head,body and feet separately and singing the Gummy song

LoneAuthoress: WE DID NOT

TangeloGirl:...It's okay Jessica

LoneAuthoress: I SAID WE DIDN'T EAT THE GUMMY BEARS

TangeloGirl:...Why am I even on this note


	4. And the disaster reading begins!

ALRIGHTY! I got the most reviews for this story,and lots of people requesting me to continue it,so ONE HOT CHAP COMING RIGHT UP!

* * *

The camp was as silent as a detention hall.

Huddled in blankets around the fire in the cold night,the demigods listened to the Athena Cabin member's recitation of the _Percy Jackson series_. Boxes of popcorn,packs of soda and other assorted litters were strewn across the lawn,but that was to be dealt with later. Right now,everyone gasped as a line was read.

 _"And so . . . hypothetically, if these two people liked each other, what would it take to get the stupid guy to kiss the girl, huh?"_ Malcolm read. Percy squirmed in his seat. Annabeth glared at Rachel,whose face was almost as red as her hair. Malcolm read a bit more,

 _"Good luck." Rachel kissed me before I could even react. "Now, get going, half-blood. Go kill some monsters for me."_ Malcolm shakily finished,his eyes wide. It was quite quiet for the next five seconds. Annabeth looked murderous.

"PERCABETHH!"Yelled the Aphrodite Cabin. Rachel backed a little. The entire Cabin turned on her with red eyes. _Then_ they knocked her out cold.

All other Cabins watched silently without uttering a word. Piper turned to Malcolm.

"Continue."

* * *

 _"You mean you don't trust me anymore,"_ Malcolm quoted Nico. Loud sobbings were heard.

"Percy,no,"Someone yelled,topped with sniffles and more sobs.

"My little Nicky."

"Nico did it for his own good!"

"PERCICOOOOOOOOOO!"Someone yelled,and Nico's head turned around _so fast_ that you could hear his neck go _creak._ He was as red as the ketchup Leo was eating presently. Percy just sneezed,and when everyone looked at him,he shrugged.

"What?!"He asked defensively."Y'all are getting too sensitive here. First I get a nosebleed,you blame it on me. I sneeze,you blame it on me. I-"

"Percy,"Said Annabeth." _They're shipping Percico._ "

Percy first looked like he was confused,then he walked over to Nico,slung an arm over his shoulder and kissed his forehead,much to Nico's red face. Nico groaned and hid his face into Percy's shoulder. Percy laughed good naturedly.

"Oh no,no,"He said,"Mah best little cousin bro. Besides,if Nico dated me he wouldn't probably stand two seconds on Earth before Annabeth buries him 10 feet under the ground,"

Nico snorted.

"And he's also got a hot doctor who's wanting him for _absolutely medical reasons_ -"Percy paused to wink,and the crowd roared,

"SOLANGELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nico turned more redder and was thinking about raising an army of undead to take Percy away,and,maybe throw him into the lake?

Percy smartly( **Jessica:Percy?Smart?WhAT?!*faints dramatically*)** recognised the look of murder of Nico's face and quickly moved away.

* * *

Okay,I NEED YOUR HELP GUYS.

WHICH SCENES SHOULD I WRITE ABOUT?

There are million pages in the PJO/HOO books,and I can't write a chapter for each page! So I NEED you to comment on Which scenes were the most heart touching,humorous,romantic,etc,etc in the PJO/HOO series and I promise I'll update!

Peace out,

Tasha :)


	5. Calypso and Cherry Flavoured Sea Monster

Hey guys! I'm sorry I took so long to update. I originally typed it down,then lost the location of the document,then again typed it and lost it. I know,I'm a horrible klutz,a cheesebrain,a-

 _STRONZO!_

Wth Jess are you cursing me in Italian

 _yup._

Oh well. I deserve it. Bear with me, guys. All the scenes aren't in order,'cuz I've typed it in the order I got in the reviews,and waiting for the forever-coming comments to end,THEN sort out the order and THEN type would take longer. But you guys were...a little impatient,so I decided to update the way I got the reviews. Sorry D:

Anyway,I loved reading your comments,ENJOY AND GIVE ME MORE IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

"I _know. Like I've been dead. Probably because I have been. Oath to keep with a final breath and all, but I'm better now –_ "Read Malcolm." _She stopped him with a kiss._

 _The pachinko balls slammed around inside him. He felt so happy he had to make a conscious effort not to burst into flames._ "

The Aphrodite Cabin cooed with delight. Calypso's blush was visible as she snuggled into Leo,while Leo mouthed 'All the Ladies love me" and put an arm around his embarrassed girlfriend. Lou Ellen snapped a picture silently,till Calypso willed the camera to burn(People who have read the Dark Prophecy will know that Callie will get her powers back). The terrifies daughter of Hecate pretended she never did that.

"When _she finally let him go, her face was covered in soot smudges. She didn't seem to care. She traced her thumb across his cheekbone._ " By now,an Aphrodite kid had started sniffling.

"Leo _Valdez,' she said._ "Read Kayla.

"Nothing _else – just his name, as if it were something magical._ " Continued Malcolm. _"That's me,' he said, his voice ragged. 'So, um … you want to get off this island?"_

Then the ship wars started again;whether Valdangelo(those shippers had received glares from a certain Son of Apollo),Caleo or Lazel was better,till Aphrodite Cabin had given their verdict:Caleo was the first and foremost. Lazel could be taken in the side ships(Piper had quipped so after winking at Leo,who had the grace to blush.)

* * *

"The _crew gathered for a hurried meeting on the foredeck – mostly because Percy was keeping an eye on a giant red sea serpent swimming off the port side._ " The Ares Cabin oooh-ed, and the a few girls from Nike Cabin were yelling about laurel wreaths for anyone who could kill that serpent.

"That _thing is really red,' Percy muttered. 'I wonder if it's cherry-flavoured._ " Malcolm smothered a laugh as he read this,but the Apollo Cabin members were beyond him. They were laughing their blonde hairs off them,slapping their thighs hard and wiping tears. Percy looked hurt.

"It wasn't even funny,"Percy sniffed. When he caught Annabeth giggling,he pouted.

The Aphrodite Cabin awww-ed,and Percy brought out his signature puppy dog eyes,paired with a pout,puffing his cheeks. Annabeth merely waved him off with a don't-be-such-a-kid while a few of the other Campers gaped at Percy,few fainting and few seizuring. Some all three in that order(including guys).

Leo clutched Piper's shoulder,widening his eyes at Annabeth," _Heartless Woman._ "

 _"Why don't you swim over and find out?' Annabeth asked._

 _'How about no."  
_

It wasn't really funny,but by now half of the people present were laughing,and Annabeth and Percy exchanged exasperated glances.

* * *

I'll update everything I promise,guys! But bit by bit. I can't type everything at the same time,for the third time especially! I'll put it up,I swear.

TASHA OFF!


	6. Percabeth in Tartarus

" _But he couldn't reach Riptide without letting go of Annabeth's arm, and Annabeth's strength was gone. She slipped over the edge. Percy fell with her._ "

A blood curdling scream erupted from the back,from the Demeter Cabin,startling the demigods. To be honest, _startling_ was a polite word to use. Half of the the demigods had whipped out their swords,daggers and whatnot;even Clovis started emitting sleepy vibrations. Then they all relaxed at the sight of a hunched and hiccupping girl,eyes bloodshot and hair ruffled.

She rocked back and forth muttering about Percy and Tartarus.

Then they all slumped back into their seats,having been distracted from the recital caused them to miss a few parts.

"" _Percy, let me go," she croaked. "You can't pull me up._ "

 _His face was white with effort. She could see in his eyes that he knew it was hopeless._ "

Silent sniffles came from every direction and few loud howls.

" _"Never," he said. He looked up at Nico, fifteen feet above. "The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"_ " This statement earned a lot of PERCYWTFAREYOUTHINKINGYOUREDOINGs,screams,a few popcorn boxes thrown at. The already sniffling members' sniffles turned into wails.

"Nico's _eyes widened. "But—"_ " This gave Nico a lot of thumps on his back,for retorting against Percy,and also some _Listen to the boy,Percy_ statements.

""Lead _them there!" Percy shouted. "Promise me!"_ " The screaming intensified,so did the throwing of food item boxes(finished and full ones. You're welcome,Percy) The demigods were elated, and so did their feeling to kick the Fates.

""I—I _will."_ " When they heard Nico agree,they all stared at the Ghost King with betrayal in their eyes.

A few seconds later,Nico was seated next to Percy so they both could get pelted at without hitting anyone else. Picking up a half-full bottle of Pepsi,Percy laughed at his "fans".

"Sure guys. I survive Tartarus _and_ come out,then you pelt me with food. Not that I'm complaining," Percy said,chugging down the bottle. Some guy wailed at the distance saying it was his last bottle. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Below _them, the voice laughed in the darkness. Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess._

 _Percy tightened his grip on Annabeth's wrist. His face was gaunt, scraped and bloody, his hair dusted with cobwebs, but when he locked eyes with her, she thought he had never looked more handsome._ " Malcolm quirked a brow at his half-sister,and Annabeth murderously shot a glare at him. Percy took the opportunity,

"Is that so,Annie?" He winked. (You can imagine a few girls and guys gaping*ahem* like _us_ )

"Shut up,"Was her only reply,blushing furiously and burying her shoulder into his shoulder. Percy chuckled but said nothing,glancing at Piper.

The Aphrodite Cabin was a maniac. Some sobbing yet smiling at the same time with mascara running down their cheeks made them look scary. Well...scarier.

""We're _staying together," he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."_

 _Only then did she understand what would happen. A one-way trip. A very hard fall._

 _"As long as we're together," she said._ "

The sobs continued,broken and cracked,finding the closest shoulder they could. Some screamed,some shouted, some broke things,some stared at the ground and some...ate.

Leo burped,a crying Calypso on his shoulder looking very disgusted.

Even Clarisse wiped a tear,trying to put up a brave face,but some of the Ares Cabin members were bawling their eyes out like babies.

Percy stuck his tongue out,then kissed Annabeth on the cheek.

"Guys,I'll just be frank,"Said Frank."I-"

"You _**are**_ Frank," Said Leo.

"Ofcourse I've to be frank-"Realisation hit him as to what Leo was saying."Idiot,yes I'm Frank but I'm going to frank about one thing-"

"You don't _have_ to become Frank. You are Frank. You have to be yourself for anything,Frankie!" Leo sang. "Maybe you have to be a goldfish or an Iguana but-"

" _Fine._ To make the long story short-"

"Percy wins the boyfriend of the year award #628392830129387463209846382!" Lacy squealed. Some guys turned to look at her,then back at Percy. He stuck his tongue out again,then defensively put an arm around the sleepy Annabeth.

"Make that #628392830129387463209846383." Leo counted. "You seriously keep track of that,Lacy?"


	7. AN

Hey popcorns!

Okay. So before y'all throw the boos and the rotten tomatoes and pitchforks at me, hear me out.

I know it's been nearly two years since I last came online. Major stuff happened to me:

My best friend hurt me, she turned out to be a jerk and an asshole who lied. It's not Jessica, but I don't want to reveal her name. HOW CAN ANYONE BE MAD AT JESS ILY GURL ITS NOT YOU

I had a tough time in college. Girls there weren't't exactly accommodating. I had a horrible time, but I got out early thanks to extra credits and my super awesome portfolio that my 12th grade teacher put together with my dad. Also, soccer. I've moved out to New York now, and I'm living with...

Well, I lived with Agnella for a while till we both decided to break up for good. We're good friends now, though. I've got a few job offers I'm going to check out, but till then the librarian/waitress/ developer job has to stick.

Mom passed away last year. I was super depressed after losing my elder sister, and then my mom too. I went through a few months of therapy with my dad. Jessica was really supportive, though she had her own life and I was really down. Then I hopped on with life, decided to get out of college early, have a private tutor and stuff. She's an awesome teacher. I have classes according to the schedule we've worked out and... Yeah. That's pretty much it. I miss mom, I miss Jessica and my whole life before college and before mom died. And did you notice I put 19 as my age in my profile? Well, shit, typo error. It was 17. In 2016. I'm 19 this year. I'll change it now, promise.

I met a guy. He's cool - his name is Theo. I know, like the History is all you left me Theo McIntyre- but he's not dying on me. Not till we're 80 and married. He's moved in with me, and we're creating a little haven out of the house we have. He's 21, from U.K. I've had a good three months with him now. I think it's safe to say I'll be online from now on. Just not periodically. Sorry! I'll try, though.

And guys- I have so many stories I don't know which one to update! Please comment down and let me know which one you want me to update first. I'll do it soon.

Wishme all luck!


	8. Name a sword love and kill with love

Hey popcotton candies!

Okay yeah. No apology is going to make up for what I did, so here is the next chapter. This is how I plan to apologize: I will update Death and Dream right after this, and then Treasure Hunt. I'm sorry it took so long! Let me know in the comments if you want anymore scenes to be included.

* * *

" ' _The wind angel—or whatever he was—whisked in and out of the pink granite windows, then disappeared on the other side. Jason scanned the palace's facade for an entrance. The only one he saw was several blocks away, with tourists lined up to buy tickets. No time for that._

 _"We've got to catch him," Jason said. "Hold on."_

 _"But—"_

 _Jason grabbed Nico and lifted them both into the air.'_ " Read Mason.

"Awww Jasico!" Cooed someone. "They TOTA-" Their voice was mysteriously smothered and a skeleton walked away from the said spot nonchalantly.

No one seemed to jump up to help the camper. Instead, a few of them stole a glance at Nico before snuggling further into their blankets/significant other/siblings/imaginary pets.

* * *

 _"Percy told me about that place," Jason said. "Seventy years, but it only felt like a month?"_

 _Nico clenched his fist until his fingers turned white. "Yeah. I'm sure Percy told you all about me."_

 _His voice was heavy with bitterness—more than Jason could understand. He knew that Nico had blamed Percy for getting his sister Bianca killed, but they'd supposedly gotten past that, at least according to Percy. Piper had also mentioned a rumor that Nico had a crush on Annabeth. Maybe that was part of it._

"Oooooo," Came a chorus, a few prying eyes

"#NICABETH: HOT NEWS FROM CHB, this is Drew Tanaka reporting, live! Is Nico DiAngelo really gay, or is he actually just using it as a reason to-"

"Drew?"

"Not now, Lacy. Can't you see I'm busy updating the Half Blood official website?"

"Well, um, weren't you shipping Nico with Will the other day and said both of them were 1000% gay?"

-cue Campers whistling-

"No, that's absurd! Di Angelo and Solace? Ew! Keep up with the gossip, Lacy. Those two were the thing of the past, maybe just one-nigh-"

And then Drew Tanaka vanished into what seemed to be an endless underground tunnel that appeared under her feet magically.

* * *

 _"Nothing?" Favonius cried. "The one you care for most…plunged into Tartarus, and still you will not allow the truth?"_

 _Suddenly Jason felt like he was eavesdropping._

 _The one you care for most._

 _He remembered what Piper had told him about Nico's crush on Annabeth. Apparently Nico's feelings went way deeper than a simple crush._

"Um... I'm going to bed," Said Nico, getting up and let out what was the most fake yawn in the history of fake yawns.

"No you are not." Said Jason, grabbing Nico's hand and dragging him down next to him. The boy squirmed uncomfortably. Annabeth laughed maniacally.

"Just wait till y'all get to the next part," She said. The Campers didn't like her tone...

* * *

Alright, I know this is short but I wanted to update quickly to give you all a...

 _A faint glimmer of faux hope that you're back?_

I was gonna say something else but...

 _Give up already. This chapter sucks._

I know. I'm sorry, I just need a jump start on my humour...


End file.
